Trapped
by ccsgirl12
Summary: Cartman plays A trick on Kyle and Kyle and Stan get stuck in a dark warehouse together...alone X StanxKyle Style oneshot


A/N: First South park fanfic. XD first stan/kyle, style fanfic :D Well, enjoy! :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was around 4:00pm when Kyle was thrown on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and throwing his football up and down. He kept hearing his clock tick every second. He catched his ball and turned to see his clock.

"Damn" he said to himself "I called Stan half an hour ago to come over. Where the hell is he?"

On that precise moment, he heard a knock

"Come in" He called out

"Hey dude, What's up? Stan said closing the door behind him

"Think fast!" Kyle said quickly and threw him the ball

Stan catched it in mid-air. He smirked

"Man, these days have been so boring" Kyle said lying on his bed

"I know. Tell me about it" Stan said, sitting next to him

"Dude , I brought cookies in my backpack and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the-"

A rock smashed through his window and landed on the floor with a note

"What the hell?!" Stan said, shocked

Kyle quickly ran to his window and saw Cartman running away

"Fucking asshole! You broke my window!" Kyle yelled out

"Hey Kyle, come see this" Stan said, picking up the rock. Kyle got the rock from his hands and read the note,

_"Dear Kahl,_

_I am sorry for always making fun of you, you Jew._

_Please come meet me at the abandoned warehouse we always go to._

_Bring Stan if you want_

_-Cartman"_

"Hmm….I don't believe this" Stan said

"Lets just go to see what that fat-ass wants" Kyle said, putting on his jacket

"Ok then" Stan answered

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kyle knocked on the huge door three times while Stan was kicking a pebble next to him.

The door opened, it was completely dark inside. Kyle and Stan peeked inside. Suddenly they both got pushed in

"what the-" Kyle yelled

Cartman looked at them and said "Hahaha, You stupid heads fell for it!" Cartman started closing the door.

Kyle kept rubbing his head from that fall, it hurt badly since he banged his head to the concrete floor

Stan got up quickly and ran to the door

"Cartman! Don't, wait! You've gone too far!" Stan was about to touch the door but too late. Cartman was faster. He closed the door and from outside, stan heard him

"Screw you guys, I'm going home"

Stan banged the door with his right fist "Cartman! Cartman! Get us the fuck outta here!"

He slammed his forehead to the door, and took a deep breath, then exhaled.

He turned around to see if kyle was fine, but all he saw was total darkness. Everything black. He put his hands out and he could barely even see his hands.

"Kyle?" He said quietly , no answer though

"Kyle?" He called out. Silence.

"Kyle!" He yelled

_'kyle,kyle,kyle,kyle'_ He heard his echo. The warehouse was huge

"Stan…" He heard from far away, as if Kyle was scared

_"shit, I forgot kyle is really scared of the dark"_

"Kyle? Kyle! Don't worry dude! Follow my voice!" Stan called out

"But I-I don't know how!" Kyle said, choking up

"Close your eyes and listen to me." Stan said

Kyle shut his eyes tight and trembled.

"Can you tell what direction am I in?" Stan yelled out

"Yeah" Kyle answered. Kyle got on the floor and started crawling towards anything. He was a bit dizzy after that hit in the head.

"Ok dude, follow my voice and I'll try to follow yours" Stan said

Stan gulped and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He took a deep breath and his hand let go of the wall. He started walking forward. It was completely dark. You couldn't see anything

"Dude, I don't feel so well…" Kyle said

"Why?" He heard from far away

"I bumped my head onto the concrete and It hurt a lot!" Kyle said

"Don't worry, We'll get that fat-ass back for this!" Stan said, trying to make his best friend feel better

"Yeah, I know" Kyle said, slowly lifting himself up. He tried, but fell sideways, he felt really dizzy

"You alright? I heard something fall right now" Stan said, still walking forward

"Y-Yeah" Kyle said, standing up. "Hey your voice sounds closer now" He said in a happy voice

"Yeah, yours too. I wonder how close we are now" Stan said

Kyle bumped into something real hard and fell down. _Oof!_ He started rubbing his head when he heard something

"Ow" He heard Stan right next to him, who fell too.

"Stan!" Kyle yelled out

"Wha-?" Stan said aloud

Kyle hugged stan from the waist and buried his face in Stan's sweater

"Dude, are you alright?" Stan asked Kyle

"Yeah" He said

Stan got up and reached out his hand

"Here. Take my hand. I presume you're still ditzy"

"Um…I don't know if you've noticed but its completely dark in here. I can't see your arm" Kyle said

Stan sighed and reached his hand out even more. He touched kyle's hat and he went tracing down to his cheek, neck, collarbone, arm, then his hand.

This made Kyle blush. Stan pulled him upward, a bit too quick. Kyle moved towards on Stan and Stan stumbled backwards but kept his balance

"Sorry" Kyle said, moving a bit away, keeping his distance, blushing even more

"Its alright" Stan said, slowly letting go of his hand

"Your hands are really soft" Stan whispered

Kyle froze '_What the hell did he just say?_'

"Anywho, Lets stay put" Stan said grabbing Kyle's wrist, pulling him

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked

"I think it'd be better to wait for someone to come for us next to the wall"

Once Stan touched the wall with his hand, He pulled himself and Kyle down to sit.

"Sorry for dragging you into this" Kyle said

"Nah, don't blame yourself. Its not like you wanted this to happen" Stan said, leaning on the wall

They stayed silent for about 10 minutes. Kyle was starting to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Stan started getting the jitters and tapped his fingers on the floor.

Suddenly, Kyle's stomach growled.

They both stopped what they were doing.

Kyle blushed deep red.

Stan laughed "Dude, you're hungry already?"

Kyle nervously said "No"

Stan took off his backpack, reached in and grabbed two cookies

"Here" He offered him. He couldn't see Kyle, but he knew he was sitting next to him so he got his hand and put the cookies in it

Kyle slowly took them and whispered

"Thanks"

After eating them, They talked about a lot of things for about a hour

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?" Kyle asked

"Not long. Maybe a few hours"

"Hours?! We could starve to death!"

"Dude, its just a few hours, we can handle it, right?"

"Well…"

"Even, I packed a few more cookies"

"…They were good…"

"Haha. Don't worry kyle"

Stan felt something on his hand crawl on him

"Haha. Dude! Gay! Why do you always want to grabbed my hand?" Stan chuckled

Kyle blushed but then thought

"dude, I'm not holding your hand right now"

_Squeak_

Stan froze "Holy crap! Rat! There's a rat on my hand! Get it off! Get It Off!!! Ow! It bit me!"

Stan panicked. He hated rats. Kyle reached over to his hand quickly and slapped it off.

Stan got his index finger and rubbed it.

"You ok?"

"Ugh…That stupid rat bit me"

"Let me see" Kyle got stan's hand and put his thumb over it. By how it felt, The bite didn't feel very deep. He pressed it more

Stan twitched.

"Sorry" Kyle said, loosening his grip

Kyle reached into his pocket. He got a band-aid and put it on him

Stan blushed but then asked "You carry band-aids with you?"

Kyle finished putting it and answered

"My mom always puts them in my pocket in case of an emergency"

"Haha." Stan moved his hand. "Thanks"

Kyle sat down next to him "I heard Kenny has a thing for Cartman"

Stan turned to him, even though he couldn't see Kyle, he knew he was there

"What?"

"Yup. Oh dude, its so obvious" Kyle said, leaning on the wall

"Well, know that I think about it…yeah" Stan said

"I wonder if Cartman likes him back" Kyle said slowly

"I doubt it. He's always making fun of gays" Stan said

"True. I mean I don't get it why though. I have no problem with them. Even, I-…" Kyle's voice died out

"You what?" Stan said

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me"

"Its personal. Forget I said that"

"Come on dude, I'm your closest friend"

"…..Promise you won't Ever tell anyone?"

"Promise"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes"

"Promise that-"

"Dude get on with it"

Kyle stood silent and looked to the floor

"I'm bi."

Stan was shocked. But then smiled

"So am I. I don't give a damn what others say"

Kyle was shocked and turned his way

"What? For real" Kyle couldn't believe it

"Yeah…"

They stayed silent for another 10 minutes.

"How long have we been in here?" Stan said

Kyle scratched his chin and answered "I guess about 3 hours"

"Barely!?!" Stan said, he plopped himself on the floor

"It has felt like days!"

Kyle yawned

Stan took out 4 more cookies

Two for him, two for Kyle

Stan nudged him with the cookies

"Thanks" Kyle said, biting into them

While eating, they heard gushes of wind outside

Kyle got a bit scared and scooted closer to Stan

He was trembling

"I'm cold too" Stan whispered, finishing his cookie

"I think It would be better to share body warmth" He stuttered.

They both took off their coats and spread them on top of each other '_wanna-be blanket'_ you could call it

Slowly Stan slipped his hands around Kyle

Kyle blushed but then he too did the same.

"This is so gay" Stan slowly said in a whisper

Kyle looked up at him, worried he did something wrong, but Stan was smiling

"I know" Kyle whispered, slowly leaning his head on Stan's shoulder.

Stan knew this was wrong but he enjoyed it. He felt comfy, so comfy he was starting to drift off to sleep.

Kyle was already sleeping and he rubbed his cheek against Stan's

Stan blushed but then loosened and closed his eyes

"Eh, its not like he did it on purpose" He thought

Suddenly Kyle smiled. '_Or did he_'

.0.0.0

Kyle slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and lazily turned to hug Stan again but his hands crashed against the wall. His eyes flew wide open

"Stan?"

……..

"Stan?" He said louder, sitting up. The place was still dark so he couldn't see if he was near or not

"Stan?" He called out even louder. He moved his hands around him to see if he could feel him at least

"Stan!" He yelled out

He heard his echo '_stan,stan,stan,stan'_

He started choking up "Stan?!" His eyes started getting watery

"Stan!" He yelled again. No answer. He started breathing short breaths, choking a bit. He was panicking

"Stan!!" Kyle put his hands on his face and started crying. He was terrified of the dark. And he wasn't with Stan anymore.

He stood up and yelled again

Suddenly, He felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and turned around

"Kyle! Calm down! I'm right here!" Stan said, tightening his grip "I went to try to find the door."

Kyle was now just breathing fast

Stan hugged him and started rubbing his back

"There dude, Calm down, I'm right here"

Kyle slowly started calming down from his panic attack.

Kyle hugged him even more, clawing into Stan's sweater.

They both sat down and Stan offered him his last cookie

"Thank you" Kyle said, and started nibbling on it.

Stan got a few things out of his pocket. Two blocks of natural wood, and a match

He lit them up and made a fire

Finally, for the first time in hours, They saw each others faces

"Dude, we're not in a forest" Kyle said

Stan smiled but then saw his last tears he cried barely drying up on Kyle's face

"were you crying?" Stan asked, concerned

Kyle blushed and looked the other way "No"

Stan smiled "Aw, that's so cute"

"Shut up idiot" Kyle said, finishing his cookie

Stan looked at the fire.

"Do….Do you like someone?"

Kyle Looked at Stan and blushed. Then he looked at the mini fire

"Yeah……Do you?"

"Yeah." Stan said, looking at the fire too

"Let me guess, Wendy?"

Stan closed his eyes and smiled

"Nah, I'm over her"

"Then who do you like now?" Kyle asked, getting closer to him

"W-Why should I tell you? You haven't told me who you like"

Kyle scratched his nose. "Well, He's a close friend of mine"

"He? Oh so it's a guy" Stan said

Kyle blushed and hanged his head in shame. Slowly he nodded.

Stan tilted his head and looked at the fire

"Kenny?"

"Nope"

"Oh god please don't tell me its Cartman!" Stan was worried

"Oh hell no!" Kyle said and smiled

"Wait, before I tell you, I want to know who you like!" Kyle said

Stan smiled "Ok, then ask who"

"Kenny!"

"Nah"

"Cartman?!?!" Kyle asked

"Nope!"

"Butters?"

"No" Stan smiled

"Tweek"

"No"

"Craig?"

"No. You're missing someone" Stan moved closer to him

Kyle kept thinking of who, he thought of everyone in the class. Then he froze. He blushed deep, deep red. '_Could it be?'_

He looked at Stan. _'Is..Is Stan blushing?!?'_

His thoughts were cut off.

Stan got on front of him and got his shoulders. He was now blushing more than ever before. Stan had a nervous look on his face. He was blushing major too.

Slowly, Stan pushed Kyle on the floor. Kyle looked up

"_Stan?.."_ He whispered

Stan slowly closed his eyes nervously and started leaning in

Kyle felt frozen, His body wouldn't move. He felt paralyzed.

Kyle saw their faces were inches apart and he slowly closed his eyes too

Kyle felt Stan's lips on his. He couldn't believe it.

This was his first kiss. He felt light-headed but then slowly started returning the kiss. Kyle's hat fell off. Stan lips felt soft. Really soft.

Slowly, Stan got off of him and helped Kyle get up.

Kyle was blushing major.

"Now do you know?" Stan said in a nervous laugh

"Yes" Kyle said and hugged him

"I really like you" Stan said, looking down at him

"Me too" Kyle said. Kyle hugged him and kissed him in the cheek

Stan smirked.

_Bang bang bang_

Stan and Kyle were startled. Suddenly, they saw a door open. It was none other than…

"Kenny?" Kyle whispered

Kenny was smiling then said through his sweater

"Oh shit, did I interrupt something?" Kenny laughed

Stan and Kyle blushed and let go of each other

Once they got out, Kenny and them two were talking

"I knew it" Said Kenny

Stan and Kyle were holding hands. Kyle blushed and Stan smiled

"Kenny, promise you won't tell Cartman" Stan said

"Yeah" He answered. Just then, Cartman jumped out of a bush and got out a gun.

"You asshole! I told you not to let them out!" Cartman aimed at Kenny and shot him

Kenny fell on the floor

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Kenny slowly got up "No I'm not"

He pulled something under from his sweater. It was a bullet-proof vest

"I came prepared" all three laughed, except Cartman.

"Holy shit!" Cartman yelled, pointing at them holding hands

"FAGS!" He laughed

All three of them, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan stared at him

Cartman ran.

"You asshole!" Stan said running after him

"Fat-ass!" Kyle said running next to him

"He tried to kill me!" Kenny said, running behind those two.

Later on, they beat him up in the park :D

The end

0.0

A/N: Tada! :D The end! I hoped you liked it! =] Please FAVORITE & REVIEW!!! Till next time, Catch ya later! –ccsgirl12


End file.
